Goku's Trip To the Past
by Kat the DragonQueen
Summary: ok... Goku 'accidently' gets sent to the past by Bulma's new invention. but instead of the past, he ends up in a different dimention and it's in his time. Bulma's a medic there, he and the z-team long dead. (gunna b G/V)
1. The Trip

ok... this is the second fic i have posted so there is mistakes in it... i know... but i try... -.-'' well, i had fun so far and i absolutely appreciate reviews! *wink, wink* *hint. hint* for those of you who don't get it, i mean Pleez review! thanx! ^-^ well, i'll let you read... but first, a disclaimer for all my fics... I do Not, i repeat, NOT own DBZ... although i'd luv to own Vegeta... but i can still dream on... remember, REVIEW!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The young demi-saiyan ran through the house to answer the phone. He dived on the couch, the phone on the stand right by it. He picked up, saying "Hello?"   
"Hey, Goten. Is your father there?" A feminine voice said on the other end.  
"Yeah, hold on Bulma." Goten set the phone on the arm of the couch and went to get his father. He searched the whole house, not finding him anywhere. He walked into the kitchen. "Hey, Mom. Have you seen Dad?" He asked ChiChi, who was busy cooking a huge pot of rice and other food for their dinner.   
"He's out in the field training, as always." She told him, while cleaning a pot with a rag, and stirring a mixture in another pot.  
"Ok." Goten walked back over to the phone. He picked up the phone again. "He's not he-" He got interrupted by a door slam. He looked over the couch and saw his father coming in. "Dad, phone!" Goten told him, tossing it to him.   
Goku caught it and put it up to his ear. "Hello?"   
"Goku, do you think you can come over today? I have somethin' to show you." Bulma chirped.  
"Another invention?" Goku asked, chuckling. "What is it this time?"   
"You'll see. Just come over around... Five-ish. K? Oh, and ask Goten and Gohan if they want to come." Bulma said happily.  
"Ok, Bulma. I'll see you then." Goku said smiling.  
"Bye, Son-kun!"  
"Bye." Goku hung the phone up.   
"What did Bulma-san want?" Goten asked curiously.  
"She wants to show me somethin'. You can come if you want, too." Goku told him.  
"Cool! When're we gunna go?" Goten asked excitedly.  
Goku looked at the clock. 4:34. "In about a half an hour."   
"Ok." Goten raced upstairs to his room. Goku headed towards the kitchen, trying to occupy his time before he went to Bulma's.  
~*Around Five-ish*~  
"You comin', Goten?" Goku called out.   
"Yeah, hold on!" Goten yelled from upstairs. There were thumping noises coming from Goten's room, like he was stomping or jumping around, then he ran down the steps. They both headed out the door, Goku had told ChiChi where they were going. He had tried to call Gohan, but no body would pick up. Outside it was beautiful, the sun was out and the air warm and humid. There were few clouds, and the sun was near setting. They both took off, leaving a whiteish blue streak of energy behind them. They lived pretty far from Capsule Corp., but they got there in about ten minutes. They touched down softly in the front yard, walking up to knock on the door. Before Goku could raise his hand to knock, however, Bulma opened the door and led the two Sons in, chatting about how she was a genious and about finally figuring out how to make 'it'. She led them to the kitchen and sat them down, Trunks and Vegeta already there.   
"Where's Gohan?" Bulma asks, hands on hips.  
"I couldn't get ahold of him." Goku says, shrugging it off.  
"Oh, well. You guys wait here. I'll be right back." Bulma practically skipped out of the room. They four Saiyans waited silently. When Bulma was this happy about an invention, something would always go wrong... And it always seemed to happen to Goku, whenever he was there. She came back with two small boxes, one smaller than the other. She placed them on the kitchen table, looking smug. There were different buttons on them, and a screen taking up a full side on each of them. The Saiyans looked at them in confusion.   
"What are they?" Goten dared to ask.  
"What are they? Why, they're time travelling machines. The thing about them, though, is they also can travel to different planets. So, you could go to Namek when Goku was fighting Freiza, if you wanted to. I thought you guys might like them, because their coordinates are already set for a deseased planet that a certain prince was named after. Their set for 5 years before Frieza destroyed it, so, you should be safe. I wanted to know if you gus would try it out, too." Bulma explained it all. Everyone gaped at her, especially Vegeta.   
"They can really do that?" Vegeta asked.  
"Yeah. That's why I asked you for planet Vegeta's coordinates." Bulma said. "Just so you know, the screens on them are for communication. I built that in incase something went wrong, and you needed to contact me."  
"You want us to try it out?" Goku said, nervously.  
"Could you?" Bulma begged.   
"No." Goku told her, shaking his head. "Every time you do something like this I get hurt." He stated.  
"Oh, come on, Son-kun! Please!" She pleaded.  
"No!" Goku said sternly. Bulma frowned, crossing her arms.   
"Come on, Dad!" Goten said. "Why not?"   
Goku just shook his head. All of a sudden, the smaller one of the two boxes started beeping. It had somehow turned itself on. "Why's it on?" Goku asked.  
"I don't know... I didn't turn it on, though..." Bulma said, confused.  
The screen on the box started beeping and blinking, the buttons on it lighting up in different colors. "Destination: Planet Vegeta. Time: 21 years ago." A feminine mechanical voice said. Then, it started to glow. There was a brilliant flash of light, then a loud whirring of mechinary. Everyone covered their eyes, the flash blinding. Unfaortunatly, Goku was seated right in front of the screen...   
After the flash was gone, everyone uncovered there eyes.The first thing they noticed was the the little box was gone. "Where'd it go?" Trunks asked.  
"It must have gone to planet Vegeta... " Bulma noticed Vegeta staring at something. She turned her head to see that Goku was also gone... "Oh, no... " She muttered. Soon, Goten and Trunks noticed, too.   
"How ironic, wouldn't you say?" Vegeta said humourously.  
"Poor Son-kun... How are we going to get him back? He doesn't know how to use that! And who's going to tell ChiChi?" Bulma fretted.  
"You better figure something out. That harpy of a mate is going to be pretty mad... And, I need a sparring partner worth my time." Vegeta stated.  
"Yeah... Goten, you go call ChiChi. I'm going to start working on this. Trunks, you and Vegeta come with me." Bulma ordered. Everyone did what they were told. 'I hope Son-kun's ok...'   
~*Meanwhile...*~   
Goku felt like he was going to be sick. He was travelling, and fast. Shapes and colors were going by him in a blur. The little box was right in front of him, seemingly pulling him with an unseen force. Soon, though, one object was clear. It was a dark orange-ish red planet. He was heading towards it. As he got closer, he could make out continents and oceans, even though the oceans were a reddish color rather then a blue like he was used to. When he went throught the atmosphere, he could make out cities, mountains, plains, lakes, and rivers. As he got even closer, he could tell he was heading for a huge palace-like building. Soon, he crashed through the roof, painfully, and landed on the floor in a huge elegant looking room. He was glad he had stopped, but, that hurt like hell. He groaned, trying to get up, very unsuccesfully, I might add. He fell back to the floor, hearing people talking around him. He couldn't make anything out, though, It was like they were speaking a different language. Before finally passing out, he thought 'Is this... Vegeta-sei?'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ook... got that over with... well, sorry to say, but i'm plannin to make this G/V ... actually, not sorry to say but o well well i gotta get workin on the next chap. so, c ya then! and remember, again, pleez REVIEW!!! 


	2. Kakkarot'

~well, i'm back again! guess who's back... back again... srry, but, thanx 4 all the reviews! even though i only got a couple, i appreciate all of them. very much so... i had to change the summary kuz i didn't like it... i changed my plans too... heh heh heh... i hope u guyz enjoy this so far, i enjoy typing it. i finished the first chap in like a day, so, i think i did good... srry for the formatting, i'm pretty new at this and kan't get the hang of it... well, as soon as i figure it out, i'll do the posting better. ok, now, on to typing! just so ya know, if things get... weird... blame it on Linkin Park... i'm listenin to them while i type, so, never know what'll happen. and i don't know the time line, like the exact years in DBZ, so i'm goin to use our time... enjoy! and remember, pleez REVIEW!~  
  
Goku woke up slowly, hearing a faint beeping in the background and feeling that he was laying down. He slowly cracked open an eye, his vision blurry. He blinked a couple times, clearing up the fog, and focused on the white tiled ceiling. He opened the other eye, clearing his vision in that one, and tried to sit up. Pain laced through his back and up his spine. He decided against sitting up, and looked around at his surroundings. Once he saw the needle in his arm, attached to an I.V., he ripped it out. Goku shuddered, thinking 'I can't stand needles... ' There was a machine beside him, seeming to monitor his heart rate. He didn't know how, though... The I.V. as the only thing connected to him. There were also different looking computers, and x-rays hanging up. Regen-tanks, like he had had to use while on Namek, lined the wall. No one was there, so he just sat and wait, already getting bored. Then he heard voices from the other side of the door, speaking the same language he had heard earlier. It sounded familiar, but so different at the same time.  
They stopped right before the cold metal door, talking for a little bit before one of them left. The door slid open, and a decently young blue-haired girl came in mumbling about 'Stupid Saiyan Prick' in a language Goku could understand. 'Bulma?! What the... ' She walked over to the computers, typing somethig in. Then, she walked over to Goku, a clipboard in hand. "Oh, so you're awake? Can you please state your name and class?" She asked, in an official tone.  
"Uh... Bulma? Is that you?" Goku asked, wondering what had happened. Was he just sent to the past, or something else...  
"Yes, I am Bulma... Do I know you?" Bulma asked, suspiciously.  
"You might... Does Goku ring a bell? Or even Kakkarot?" Goku asked.   
"Goku? You can't be him... He died along time ago... " She stated sadly.  
"Maybe here I did, but... I think I might've come to a different dimention, or somethin'... What year is it?"   
"2003... Well, in Earth years. Why?"   
"That's strange... That's the year it was in my time... I gotta get ahold of Bulma..." Goku said mostly to himself.  
"Um, I am Bulma." Bulma said, irritated.   
"I mean my Bulma... " Goku looks around for the damned box that brought him hear. He found it on a stand next to his bed, so he grabbed it, pushing the buttons to see which one turned it on.  
"What is that?" Bulma asked.  
"One of your inventions... " He pressed a blue button that had a number 5 on it. The little machine whirred to life, beeping and lighting up. Next, he tried pushing a yellow button with 'Comm.' on it. The monitor on the side of it turned on, showing Bulma's kitchen, with Bulma and Vegeta talking. "Bulma-san!" Goku yelled happily.  
"What?" The Bulma on the other side of the screen said, confused, and started looking around. She spotted the machine on the table, with a picture of Goku on it. "Son-kun, you're ok!" She said, turning the screen so she could see him better.  
"I think your machine screwed up... " Goku stated, the Bulma where he was looking baffled.  
"Really? Where are you?" Bulma asked.  
"I'm on Vegeta-sei, in 2003. And, you're here, too." He told her.  
"What?! So you're in another dimention?" Bulma screeched.  
"Yeah, I think so... But how am I goin' ta get back?"   
"Well, you'll have to wait on that one... I'm trying to figure that out, too. But, just in case I got in contact with you, I got some capsules with stuff you might need. There's a transmitter in these things, so hopefully you should get it." Bulma explained, taking out five capsules and pushing certain butons on the machine. A beam shot out ofthe box, and she set the capsules in it. They disappeared and reappeared on Goku's chest. Goku picked them up, thankful that had worked. "The green capsule," Bulma started to explain. "Has senzu beans and food in it. The others are just items you might have wanted while you're there."   
"Thanks, Bulma." Goku smiled.  
"Well, I have to go, Son-kun. If you need me, just did what you did this time. And I'll contact you as soon as I figure these out. Bye!" Bulma waved as the screen went blank.  
"All right!" Goku cheered as he pressed the button on the green capsule and tossed it on the floor. Carefully, he sat up and went through the stuff.  
"I guess... You are from another dimention..." Bulma said in awe.  
"Yep. Great, there's enough senzu beans to heal an army!" Goku said while grabbing one and eating it. Instantly, he felt it work, feeling his muscles and bones weave together and heal. He pressed the button on the container so it'd go back to being a capsule, and got out of the hospital bed. "So, I need you to fill me in about how things work around here."   
"Well, around here-" She began, but cut off by someone coming in the door. Goku immediatly recognized him. Vegeta...  
He said something to Bulma in, Goku guessed, Saiyan. Bulma said something back, and Vegeta looked mad. Then Vegeta turned to Goku, and said something harshly. Goku just stood, knitting his brow in confusion. 'What are they talking about?' Vegeta snapped something else, then Bulma meekly told him something. Then, Vegeta turned back to Goku. "Who the hell are you?" He asked sharply.  
"Uh, I'm Goku, but I guessed you'd call me Kakkarot 'cause that's my Saiyan name." Goku replied cheerfully.  
"Kakkarot? He's recorded dead." Vegeta said, confused. Was this Saiyan trying to trick him?  
"Oh, yeah, well... I kinda' came from a different dimetnion. So, I guess I am dead here." Goku replied, shrugging.  
"Why should I believe that?" Vegeta spat.  
"Um, Ou-sama, he is. I watched him talk through that device," Bulma pointed to the box on Goku's bed. "To me, but it was a different me. I mean, I don't know how to explain it, sir." Bulma told him.  
"Hn. What class are you, Kakkarot?"   
"Third, I think... That's what Veg' always said I was, anyway."   
"Veg'?" Vegeta questioned.  
"Yeah, the Vegeta in my dimention." Goku explained.  
"Hm. Why are you so informal with his name?"   
"There's no reason to be formal. Freiza killed off the Saiyans around twenty years ago... So we had to live on Earth."   
Vegeta contemplated what this third-class was telling him. It could be true, but he wasn't sure. "Well... How long are you going to be staying here?" He asked.  
"I don't know... Awhile, I guess."  
"Fine. Then tonight you'll be staying in my quarters. I don't trust you fully, so I'm going to keep an eye on you. As for you... " Vegeta turned to Bulma. "You're dissmissed for tonight. Kakkarot, get your stuff and follow me."   
"Ok." Goku did as told as Bulma left for the night. All Goku grabbed was the capsules and the box, then followed after Vegeta. As soon as they walked into the hallway, a strong stench hit Goku like a ton of bricks. "What is that?" He asked, covering his nose.  
"The smeel? You'll get used to it. It's what happens after you have alot of Saiyans stay in one place for a while." Vegeta explained.  
"It's disgusting. How can you stand it?"   
Vegeta shrugged. "It doesn't bother me anymore." Vegeta led him through the narrow hallways, stopping at an elegant looking door. "This is where you'll be staying." Vegeta stated. "You will stay here untill I say. If you leave, consider yourself on your own out here. If you come back after leaving, you'll be killed. Undertsood?"  
"Yeah... Harsh rules... " Goku said, examining the door. Vegeta stepped forward and opened it, revieling a very elegant looking room inside. Also, it was huge. About twice as big as Goku's living room. There was a huge king sized bed in the far left corner of the room, a mini-kitchen on the otherside of the room, and a couch along one of the walls. The rest of the space, Goku guessed, was for training. "What am I suppose to do when you're gone?"   
"I'm sure you'll think of something to do." Then he pushed Goku inside. "Just stay here. I'll be back in a couple hours." Then Vegeta walked out, the door closing behind him.  
"Well, I better get settled, then." Goku said, sitting on the couch and getting out the capsules. "I guess I'll see what Bulma packed me..."  
  
TBC~~~~~~   
  
~i hope ya guys enjoyed that chapter... sorry it took as long as it did... i hate homework, and Spanish is a pain... well, i guess i have ta work on the next chap, so c u soon! also, ne help with guys tellin me what u guys want ta happen is greatly appreciated! in other words... Pleez REVIEW!~ 


	3. Feelings

~well... still haven't figured out the formatting... really need help... but, for Venni- i have read the story 'To Win A Royal Heart' by Kamikaze and it waz awesome... i suggest u guys go read it, even though i dunno the website... i haven't been gettin as many reviews as i would like, but that's ok... i'll keep goin 4 fun... yeperooskio... well, if u want a summary 4 the chap, i kan't give it ta ya kuz i dunno what's it gunna b about... so, newayz, on with the story! P.S. I don't own Lithium, or Nirvana... P.P.S. Pleez REVIEW!!!~  
  
Later on, while Vegeta was walking back to his quarters, exhausted from his training and all the meetings he went to that day, he had almost forgot about the new visiter when he heard something coming from his room. Curious, he walked a little faster, wanting to know what the heck the 'new comer' was doing.   
When he reached his room, the noise was deafeningly loud. He carefully opened the door, foolishly afraid that Kakkarot might be up to something. He peeked in through the door that was opened only a small crack. Even through only that crack, the music was hurting his sensitive ears. Inside, he saw the newcomer laying on the floor, reading some sort of book. Scowling, Vegeta flung the door open, thinking he was foolish for thinking that that baka would be 'up to something'. He closed the door and headed towards the source of the noise. Kakkarot seemed oblivious to him, focused mainly on the book.   
Vegeta stopped in front of the device producing the sound. It was small, and had two speakers hooked to it. The speakers were huge, but the device was thin and looked like a very small version of a computer. The screen had swirling colors forming different abstract shapes. There was a mouse conected to it, too, so Vegeta guessed it was some type of computer. He had grown use to the blaring music, so he watched the screen for a minute or two, listening to the 'noise'. He recognized the language as 'English', or known as the Universal language. As he listened, the noise got stranger and it seemed to pause for a moment, then it started again...  
"I'm so happy 'cause today I found my friends. They're in my head. I'm so ugly, but that's ok, 'cause so are you. We broke our mirrors. Sunday mornin' is everyday for all I care. I'm not scared. Light my candels in a daze, 'cause I found God... Yeah, Yeah..."   
Vegeta shook his head, not understanding what the hell the song meant. At that, he squatted down and stopped it. As soon as he did, Kakkarot looked up. "Why'd you turn it off?" He asked, sticking his nose back in the book.  
"First of all, you don't question my authority. Second of all, it was too loud.Third of all, I'm tired and want some sleep in this century." Vegeta explained abruptly. Kakkarot frowned, then sighed.  
"Ok... Where am I goin' ta sleep?" He asked, putting the book cover as a bookmark and closing it.   
"On the floor." Vegeta stated.  
"Well, you're welcoming." Kakkarot said sarcastically. Vegeta scowled.  
"What were you listening to, anyways?" Vegeta asked, tilting his head.  
"Nirvana. It's an Earth thing, I guess... Don't you guys ever listen to music?"   
"Not really. There's no need for it." Vegeta shrugged.  
"Hm. So I really have to sleep on the floor?" Kakkarot asked, totally changing the subject.  
Vegeta gave him a what-do-you-think look. Gokue sighed. "That sucks. Oh, well..." Kakkarot pulled out a blue capsule, pushing the button on top and tossing it in front of him. There was a puff of smoke, then a bed, complete with sheets, pillows, and blankets. "It pays to know a genious." He smirked.   
"How'd you...?" Vegeta asked, baffled.  
"Don't ask me. I don't understand it. I just use it." Kakkarot stated, putting his book back in the capsule, and turning off the 'mini-computer' and putting it away, too. Vegeta sat there for a second, completely bewildered, then got up and headed for the small bathroom, planning on cleaning up before he slept. Kakkarot changed into boxers as Vegeta shut the door to the bathroom. After that, Kakkarot got in the bed and drifted into sleep.   
Vegeta got out of the shower, feeling refreshed. Furrowing his brow, he thought about Kakkarot. 'Why'd I let him stay in my room? Of all rooms, I could have made him stay with Nappa or Raditz, but I had him stay in my room! And what's with the claiming to be from a different dimention? It might be true, but I don't know... I'll have to check up on records tomorrow... To see if our little Kakkarot here is the real thing or a phony. He doesn't seem the type to lie, I mean... He has an honest aura to him, but you never know... And how strong is he? Is he a threat? There're too many questions... I don't know why, but... There's something different about him. He doesn't seem to have the hardness of most Saiyans... He seems almost... pure, if that's what you call it. I need to find out more... Alot more... He's been here less than a day and he's already plaguing my mind. I don't know why, but he... he seems to draw me in and make me want to know more about him... Is that right? I don't know!' Vegeta growled, feeling the faint throb of an incoming headache.   
He quickly got dressed, and went back into the main room. Kakkarot was already asleep, looking rather peaceful. Stopping for a moment, Vegeta studied him. He was attractive, Vegeta had to admit that. But he was a third-class, or so he claimed. The thing is, he looked like he could be an elite. Growling again, Vegeta headed for his bed, exhausted physically and mentally.   
Unknowingly to Vegeta, Goku had been listening in on his thoughts, just curious. What he found both shocked him and made him even more curious. 'Damn... How'd I end up here instead of the past? At least I can't screw up the future in my dimention... Well, hopefully not. I already told them who I was, so even if Bulma and them didn't want me to do any damage, it's already done. Woo! Go Goku! You just probably screwed up a completely different time! Idiot... Why do I have to be so honest at times? Oh well. What's done is done and there's no changin' it... Most of the time, anyway. Damn... WHy would Vegeta think that of me? I could feel emotions stirring, but didn't have time to identify them. Damn... This is so screwed up, it isn't even funny... And if Vegeta actually does have feelings for me, then... Man... Old emotions suck... Well, gotta get some sleep, right? I'm so tired... Why can't I sleep? Grr...' Goku turned, getting in a more coomfortable position. 'Ok... There... Now, Good night.' Eventually, he drifted in a deep sleep.  
  
~i know it was short, but i didn't know what else to put in this chapter... I'm sorry for not updating my other story called Saiyan Troubles, but i got writers block, then i wrote a chapter and totally hated it, so i'm back to the drawing board. woo... and i haven't been able to write all the time kuz i've been busy and my bro's been usin the computer 4 like 5-6 hours at a time... well... Veg is startin to wonder bout old Goku... what's he goin ta find next chapter? do i know? no... i haven't wrote it yet, but i think i'll be done with it in maybe a week... thanx 4 reviews! i so luv all of you! you're all so nice!! ^-^ *dances around, Red Hot Chili Peppers playin in background* woo... well, i'll get started on the next chap now! and i'll work on my other story, too... but i might be typin up this one story i've been typin 4 like a week... so c cha! and remember, pleez REVIEW!~ 


	4. Falling Asleep

~the annoying person is back again! i know i type too much for the comments, but i gotta lot ta say most of the time... ya know? well... it's been a half an hour since i posted and no reviews... lol i'm impatient, kan't ya tell? and az for the typin for a week... i meant a year! oopz... -.-''' o well! wow... i have like nothin ta say! woo!   
Vegeta: She shut up! Praise Kami!  
Kat: Shut up Veg... You're such a pain.  
Vegeta: *smirk*  
well... here's the story!~  
  
~Next Day~~~~  
Goku woke up to the sound of a shower running, figuring Vegeta was cleaning up. Slowly he opened his eyes, yawning and stretching. His eyes watered a little bit, then he relaxed, sitting up, his legs hanging off the bed. He rubbed his eyes, thinking 'Somethin' feels different... ' Trying to figure out what was different, Goku looked around, seeing everything seemed the same. 'What could it be?' He heard and felt something move on the bed. When he turned around he saw... 'A tail?!' At that, he nearly fell off the bed. Then Vegeta walked in, surprising Goku enough to fall completely off the bed.   
  
Vegeta did a snort/laugh. "What's got to you?"   
  
Goku got back up. "I grew my tail back! I thought it was gone for good!" Goku exclaimed, examining his long lost tail.  
  
"Well, on Vegeta-sei your tail always rows back. You didn't know that?" Vegeta sked, incredulously.  
  
"Well... Considering I've never been on Vegeta-sei before, I'd say no." Goku told him. Vegeta just snorted.   
  
"Kakkarot! Where are you? And where the hell did you put this thing?! KAKKAROT!!" An impatient Vegeta growled through the small box-thing. Goku rushed to it, it being under the bed with his other stuff.   
  
"Hey Veg'!" An upside down (to Vegeta, anyway) Goku said cheerfully.  
  
Both Vegeta's growled. "What the hell took you so long?" the Vegeta in the box asked.  
  
"I don't know. What'cha want?" Goku said, shrugging.  
  
"Bulma sent me up here to tell you that she figured out how to gwt you back and is working on it right now. Hn... She has to send someone to get you, so she's building another one of those... things... " Vegeta ITB (in the box) told him.  
  
"Who's she sendin'?" Goku asked.  
  
Vegeta snorted. "Unfortunately, me. I hate being a guinea pig... Damned woman with all her damned inventions... " Vegeta muttered on.  
  
"Oh, come on, Veg. You know you like the attention." Goku teased, only to recieve a death glare. "Ok. Ok. How long?"   
  
"A week until it's built and ready to use. So, you're going to have to wait awhile." Vegeta told him.  
  
"A... week?!" Goku fell off the bed for the second time that day. "Ow... " He groaned, then straightened up. "Are you sure?"  
  
Vegeta was smirking. "Very. It might take a little longer actually, but you'll be updated, so to speak. So, how have you been surviving?"   
  
"Ugh... I've just been hangin' out in this room so far... Not much to tell, 'cept I grew my tail back."   
  
"Hm. Interesting. Anything else?"   
  
"No... Not really." Goku sighed. Then, the Vegeta in the dimention Goku is stuck in butted in.  
  
"This is insane... " He muttered.   
  
"Of course!" Goku chimed. "What else would it be with me? Insanity is just the beginning." Goku laughed. That made the Vegeta ITDGISI (in the dimention Goku is stuck in) groan. Then, the Vegeta ITB laughed.   
  
"Have fun dealing with him." He said, reffering to the other Vegeta. "Bulma's calling, so I have to go. Bye." The picture of Vegeta in the box disappeared. Goku heaved a sigh.   
  
"So, I have to stay here at least a week. Not that bad... I guess... " Goku said mostly to himself.  
  
"I didn't believe you at first, but I guess you were telling the truth." Goku looked over to Vegeta, suddenly realizing all he was dressed in was a towel, which didn't hide much, so to say.   
  
"Of course I was tellin' the truth! I don't lie... But, anyways, am I stuck in this room again all day or am I goin' with you?" Goku asked, trying to keep his mind n something besides the person in front of him.  
  
"You're coming with me. My father wants to meet you. And also, I want to see how strong you are. So, get ready." Vegeta commanded, walking inside to grab some clothes. "That onna did pack you some clothes, right?"   
  
"Yeah." Goku got out a blue capsule, pressing the button and throwing it in front of him. When the puff of smoke cleared, a box came into view, filled with clothing, much like the one Bulma brought had during the Cell period.Goku went through it, getting out his famous orange and blue training gi. After finished dressing, he followed Vegeta out of the room. "I have a question. Is Frieza still alive here?"   
  
Vegeta sighed. "Unfortunately yes."   
  
"Well, then. I guess I should get rid of him for ya, ne?"   
  
"What? Do you have any idea how strong Frieza is?!" Vegeta stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Of course. I beat him in my dimention. That's how I became Super Saiyan." Goku explained, as if it was nothing. Vegeta just gawked at him. Goku shrugged. After gaining his composure back, glad no one was in the hall to see him, Vegeta walked on, leadng Goku to his father's thrown room. Vegeta shook his head. 'This is all just too crazy... ' He thought.  
  
When they reached the thrown room, not really seeing anyone in the halls, Vegeta stopped right before the door. "Now," He began. "I've let you off too many times with this, but in here you will treat me with respect. That mea-" He got interupted.  
  
"That means I have to call you ouiji-sama, not make eye contact unless allowed, no talking back... What else did he say? Oh yeah, basically do nothing of free will." Goku said for him.  
  
"Yes... Very good." 'No matter what, Kakkarot surprises me more and more.' "Now, ready?" Goku nodded. Vegeta opened the door, coming in on one of Vegeta no ou's meetings. "Sorry, father. You told me to bring in Kakkarot today. We'll leave if you want." Vegeta said, bowing slightly.  
  
"Nonsense. Come on in! We were just talking about you two, actually." Vegeta no ou said with a smirk.   
"Thank you." Vegeta said respectively. Goku followed Vegeta in. On the outside Goku looked calm, but truthfully, he was nervous.   
  
The room was huge, to say in the least. Goku estimated the ceiling to be at least 100 feet tall, give or take a few feet. Inside the room, there were two large bird-like creatues. They had the head-shape of an eagle or a hawk, but their bodies were like an owl, almost. They seemed about as tall as Goku on the perches, off of them they may have been Vegeta's height. They started to squack and chirp as soon as they saw Goku. They seemed to be talking to eachother, too. Vegeta and King Vegeta were annoyed. "Shut Up!" They yelled in unison. That didn't help. The birds got louder, now, making screeching noises too. It started to hurt Goku's ears, and he knew if his ears hurt, so did the others. Goku growled, also getting annoyed. Immediatly the birds got quiet. Goku blinked a couple times, then shrugged it off.   
  
"Now that that is over, won't you two please have a seat." King Vegeta said, glaring at the birds, who were dead quiet now. there were two curved, thin, wood tables on either side of Goku and Vegeta. Vegeta took a seat open by the King, Goku in the seat right after him. The King started talking again, mostly about things Goku had no idea about or didn't understand. Goku folded his arms on the table and rested his head on them, feeling a little sleepy and bored. After a while he drifted off, glad for a little more sleep. 


	5. The Dream, And Super Saiyans

~hey, i know in this fic Vegeta's a little OOC, but that's kinda intentionaly... well, at least for the different dimention, as for the other 'normal' dimention, let's just say Veg's been in a good mood... thanx for ur guys reviews! no flames so far! i feel so happy! as for flames tho, i don't mind flames... just peoples' opinions, right? but i apreciate all ur opinions very much! good or bad! last time, Goku fell asleep during a meeting... now what's gunna happen? i don't know, read and find out! PLEEZ REVIEW!! A/N: -text- is a dream, ^text^ is what's going on while Goku's asleep~  
  
-All he could see was darkness and mist. A familiar, eerie song playing in the background. He couldn't make out the words, the sound was so faint. There were no smells in the air, or anything. The ground was just black nothingness. He walked around, seeing if there was anything there. "Hello?" He called out. Nothing. "Is anyone... Or thing there?" Still, no response. "Where am I?" He thought aloud. He stood, looking around, and then the scenery changed. Everything moved in a blur, while Goku was still in the same place. When it stopped, he saw a cliff, mountains and rock formations in the background. He was in what looked like a desert. The sky looked bloodish-red, and there were two suns in the sky.On top of the cliff was a silhouette of a man, with long gravity defying spiky hair that looked like a flame, and seemed short in stature. That's all he coud make out about him, besides he looked rather built. He almost immediatly knew who it was. "Vegeta?" He called out. The man turned towards him, his face still not visible from the shadows of the suns. He called his name out again. Still, the figure did not answer. He tried to walk over to the figure, to see if it really was Vegeta, but ended up having the scenery change again. Now it went back to the misty place he had began in, music still playing. "Vegeta?! Where'd you go? What happened?! Hello?!" He panicked. He started to run forward, not caring where he ended up. He ran for what seemed like forever, not seeming to go anywhere, until finally he noticed grass beneath his feet instead of the black ground. He stopped, looking around, realizing he was in a graveyard. He could see old trees through the mist, and a moon loomed overhead, swimming in the clouds. Faintly, he could see gravestones. There were three, one right next to eachother. He started walking over to them, the music gradually increasing in volume as he got closer. Once he was standing right in front of the three graves, he could clearly hear the music. It was one of his favorite songs, Faint, by Linkin Park. He kneeled down to see if he could read the gravestones. There was mold and plants growing on them, plus they were chipped, cracked, and dusty. He wiped off the dust, aand some of the plants on the gravestone in front of him. On it, it said 'Vegeta no Ouiji, The Prince of All Saiyans.' He was shocked. He fell backwards on his butt. Then the dirt in front of that gravestone started moving. He jumped.-  
^Vegeta finally noticed that Kakkarot had fallen asleep. He looked over at him, seeing him flinch in his sleep. 'Must be dreaming. Idiot... Father'll kill you for falling asleep.' He shook his head, once again trying to pay attention to King Vegeta.^  
-Out from the dirt, and old, rotten, gross looking hand tried to grab him. He quickly got to his feet, now noticing the rest of the writing on the grave. 'Died an unruly death at the hands of his ex-rival, Son Goku.' Quickly, he looked over at the other graves. On the one at the left he saw 'Son ChiChi, Killed by her husband, Son Goku.' He flinched back as another zombie-like hand shot out of the dirt in her grave. Finallly, he read the one on the right. 'Son Goku, killer of the ones he loved, died by his own hands'. He ran, as fast and as far away from there as he could. Behind him, he could see something crawling out of each one of the graves. He looked forward again, only to run into the man on the cliff he had seen. He fell to the ground, looking into the shadow over the mans face. He got up again, trying to go around the man, but the man grabbed his wrist, and with unreal strength, tossed him to the things coming out of the graves. They grabbed onto him, and started trying to tear him apart, also with unreal strength. He yelled, reaching out for help as the man walked over to him. "Help me, please!" He begged. The man just smirked, watching as the creatures teared him apart. He let out one last scream.-  
^Goku jumped up, yelling as he did. Everyone looked at him, the king seemingly angry. Goku's heart was pouding and he was in a cold sweat. 'That dream seemed so real... ' He thought. 'I... I killed them? And myself? How... and why?' The king cleared his throat, irritatedly. Goku looked up.  
"You were sleeping?" He asked. Goku gulped, and nodded.   
"Yea... I fell asleep... Sorry... " After a sharp nudge from Vegeta, he added "Sir."  
"Hn." With that, the king raised his hand and blasted Goku. Vegeta got out of the way, watching the energy blast destroy part of the table, the chair, and the wall. There was soem smoke, and some debry falling, but other then that, it seemed his father had vaporized Goku. Or so it would seem to the untrained eye. Vegeta looked behind his father, where Goku had appeared. He seemed kind of surprised, but just stood there. "Not bad." The king commented, not needing to look back to see Kakkarot. "So, just how strong are you?" He asked, turning to face Goku. Goku shrugged.  
"I can reach Super Saiyan Three, but that's it right now." He told them. If they could have, everyone's jaws would have dropped to the floor. "What? Oh... Wait... You guys haven't beat Frieza yet... "   
"Super Saiyan Three? Does that even exist?!" King Vegeta asked no one in particular. "Well, then. Why don't you show us? Outside. Come on." He lead the way outside. The others followed, Goku walking by Vegeta towards the middle. Neither said anything to eachother as they walked. Pnce outside, Goku went in front of the crowd. "All right, then. Show us." The king ordered.  
Goku took a deep breath in then out. He clenched his fists, beginning to power up. In a second, he reached Super Saiyan, his ki flaring up around him turning gold, along with his hair, and his eyes turning a teal color. A few seconds after that, his ki flaring even more, he turned Super Saiyan 2. Now, he started screaming, only having transformed to Super Saiyan Three a few times, and it having been much easier in the other world. His power swirled around him, causing a minature dust storm. The clouds started swirling, too, getting blown away from the wind. His hair was glowing, and started to grow, his eyebrows now gone, and his eyes had gained black pupils. His ki reached its peek, his hair now grown out. He could feel something beyond this, right out of his reach. He tried to power up more, feeling he was almost there. As much as he tried, he couldn't get it. Worn out, he went back to his normal state, knowing how frusteratingly close he was to the next level.   
The Saiyans watching were amazed. They had never seen anything like that. Prince Vegeta broke the silence. "How'd you... Achieve that much power?" He asked.   
"Through a lot of hard work and loss." Goku explained to him. "It's really not that easy the first time."   
"Oh... Did I gain that... In your dimention?" He asked.  
"Yeah. But your only at level two. The thing is, though, I'm sure if you could transform to three you'd be as strong or stronger than me." Goku told him. Vegeta didn't remark. 'Damn,' Vegeta thought. 'He's strong... And he claims to be a third-class, probably the son of Bardock. He looks so much like him... Maybe they should meet. Bardock might know something.'^  
  
~~TBC~~  
  
~well, hope you enjoyed it! i herd this song that i liked that gave me the idea for the dream... why i put it in there i have no idea, but i'm going to try to make it make sense later on... srry for not pdating for a while, but the thing is i was working on my other three stories now, one co-written by a friend, the other two mine... so, i'm goin to start the next chap! c cha! p.s. PLEEZ REVIEW! thanx! -.o~ 


	6. Meeting Bardock

-wow... i was kinda thinking about stopping this fic, and did for a LONG time, but now i'm gettin reviews on it sayin i should go on and how much people like this story... so i decided to start it up again and tough it out through another chapter... i'm really sorry for the wait, i wasn't into it anymore... but now i figure what the hell, i'll do it.. thanks for those persisting for me to continue this fic, and read on for your enjoyment! p.s. very sorry for the spelling and grammar errors in the past chapters... i was a beginner and didn't have a spell checker...-

King Vegeta had been impressed, remarkably. He told the two to leave for now, his assistant and himself had business to take care of. The birds watched as they left, almost with an eery gaze. Vegeta hadn't said a word since the display, getting lost in his own thoughts. 'How could one third-class achieve that much power, when I... Well, myself in that dimension, could not?'

"So, where're we goin'?" Goku asked, looking around as they walked, studying everything he could about this planet.

Vegeta looked back at him, then snorted. 'He looks like a lost child in a candy store...' He looked in front of him again. "We're heading to the training hall... While you might be this so called 'Super Saiyan 3', I still have training to do. You can just... Watch. Maybe someone will pick a fight with you." He stated.

"Ok. Sounds good to me." Goku smiled, putting both hands behind his head and walking with is elbows pointed out. He watched the ceiling as he walked. "How long will it take to g-" He stops, running into Vegeta's back. Vegeta growled, waiting for him to step back. He never did, though, just looked through the door Vegeta was holding open. "Wow! Is that it?"

"Yes..." Vegeta growled out. He did **not** like how close Goku was to him. Goku, still not getting the message, just watched as different Saiyans fought in mid air. Sometimes it would be two on two, other times it was as many as whoever wanted to jump in.

"Are we gonna go in?" He asked, excitedly. Then, he spotted someone who looked almost exactly like him, which baffled him to no end. "Who's that?" He pointed, leaning forward more, causing Vegeta to almost fall forward. Vegeta stepped forward, turning around swiftly and punching him right in the nose, amazingly with enough strength to push Goku back so that he fell on his butt. He glared daggers down on Goku, watching him rub his nose.

"Do NOT get that close to me... Ever!" He barked, shuddering off the feeling of Goku standing behind him. No one had dared to touch the Prince, especially a third-class! 'How dare he... I don't care how strong he is, you Don't touch the Prince.'

"Ah... Sorry..." He stood up, dusting himself off somewhat. "I forgot how moody you can be."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Vegeta snapped, clenching his fists. Goku smiled nervously, one hand behind his head.

"Nothing, nothing... So are we gonna go in?" He asks, looking back to the room, which the door was closing to since Vegeta had let go. Vegeta composed himself again, regaining his stature, trying to forget the feeling Goku gave him.

"Yes. When we walk in, just go over and sit on the bleachers. Don't talk to anyone, don't look at anyone, don't even smell anyone. Just sit down and keep quiet, unless someone talks to you first." He ordered, opening the door. Goku nodded, and they entered the room. The stench from the hallway only grew more in here... Goku nearly gagged.

He walked over to sit on the bleachers, watching Vegeta go another room connected to the immensely huge room. The only thing in there were the bleachers and other Saiyans, it didn't seem complicated... Maybe some sort of gravity chamber. 'Who knows.' The one guy Goku had spotted earlier, who had looked almost exactly like Goku, was in mid air, training with at least five other people. He decided to watch him for now, since Vegeta was in a different room at the moment. The man could fight... He looked to be in his 30's, at most, but Goku knew that Saiyan's looked a lot younger then they actually were. 'I wonder why he looks like me... Could we be related? I know he's not Turles... But I don't know who he is... Wow... Even some of his moves are like mine... We gotta be related... But how?'

The man spotted Goku while he was fighting, and decided to knock the other people out, so he could descend to the ground. He walked over to Goku, and Goku tried not to make eye contact, as Vegeta had advised him. Instead, he decided to look at his feet. "Hey, who are you?" The man asked, having a rather demanding voice. Goku swallowed.

"I'm Go... Kakkarot." He stated, still looking at his feet. The man snorted.

"Boy, look at me." He barked. Goku swallowed again, looking up into the man's eyes. He saw something vaguely familiar there, like he knew this man... But he wasn't sure how. "Kakkarot died years ago... How in the hell could you be him?"

"I... I came from a different dimension. One of Bulma's inventions screwed up, again, and I got trapped here because of it. I guess in this dimension I was killed..." Goku explained, honestly.

"Why should I believe any of that bullshit? Do you even know who I am?" He snapped.

"No... I-" He got cut off, Vegeta having just come out of the room.

"Kakkarot! What did I tell you about talking to them?!" Vegeta yelled, standing in front of Goku, to the right of the man.

"I know, but Vegeta... This guy came up to me and started talking to me... I didn't want to be rude." Goku looked at Vegeta, a nervous smile on his face.

"Ou-sama!" The man bowed. "I'm sorry if I did anything to upset you, sir. I was just-" He got cut off.

"No explanation necessary. Bardock, I'd like you to meet your son. Somehow he came from another dimension... One where he was raised on Earth, I suppose. He can explain the rest, you two should catch up." Vegeta told them, standing with his arms crossed. He had changed into fighting armor, the kind Goku had seen Vegeta wear so many times.

Bardock looked astounded. "So... He was... Telling the truth?" He asked nobody in particular. He took a good look at Goku, knowing then that he really was his son.

-allright.. that's enough for this chapter... i hope you guys still like it, i tried.... i don't own anything i use in here, of course, except for the plot and ideals... thanks for reviewing again, and i hope you forgive me for taking forever ;; thanks!! Kat the DragonQueen-


End file.
